drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Korryn Wynn
DM Handle Korryn Wynn Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'9 Weight: 170 lbs Age: 21 Place of Origin: Whitebridge, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Korryn Wynn pushed back the cap on his head as he crossed the bridge from Alindaer onto the island of Tar Valon itself. Commander Chakreem up name for commander of Whitebridge Watch - can be altered if required had warned him that he'd be awed by the beauty of the White Tower, pushing itself up from the island like a spear jutting into the sky. She had sounded slightly, well, perturbed by the White Tower. Not it's inhabitants, just the structure itself. But that was actually common for folk from Whitebridge. When your town is named after an artifact of the Age of Legends, it seeps into you and you find yourself strangely jealous of other relics of the long past age. But Korryn didn't see a rival to his home's namesake. In fact, the sight of the White Tower filled him with hope. He didn't even really see a structure when he looked at it. The White Tower was a symbol. A sign that people with power were fighting the Dark One. When the restlessness in his bones had gotten too much, when he had felt driven to leave the Whitebridge Watch and find a way to join the fight against the Shadow, there had never been any doubt as to where he would go. Tar Valon must be the rallying point for any who wanted to serve in the Last Battle, Korryn thought. His service in the Whitebridge Watch had stood him in good stead on his trip to Tar Valon. Long hours training with Commander Chaktreem had toughened him physically. He was no Warder, or even a true soldier, but he had grown up pushing a plow and working a farm and that bred-in-the-bone hardiness had been crafted and refined by the Watch. He knew how to clean and repair the basic armor that the Crown of Andor provided the Watch, just leather jerkins and steel helms for the troops, though Commander Chakreem had a brilliantly polished steel breastplate that she kept pristine, but they had all been trained on how to care for their equipment. Growing up on a farm, Korryn knew how to care for leather anyways, usually being the one to mend and repair the oxen’s harness, if it was frayed or torn. Nothing had prepared him for weapons practice, though. Commander Chakreem was, well, small. Her head barely came to his chin, and Korryn wasn’t the tallest of men. But she knew how to use her sword. Not that she’d ever let any of them use it. “The sword is a warrior’s weapon, men,” she’d say, “Not a watchman’s. You are not being paid by the Queen to carve up her subjects. You’re here to keep the peace!” And so Korryn had learned how to use a halberd. It seemed strange to him, that a giant pole with an axe on top was somehow better at keeping the peace than a sword, but Commander Chakreem had told them it was all down to appearances. “Guards use halberds. Yes, soldiers do too. They’re great at unhorsing cavalry, but they are one of the most imposing polearms you’ll ever see. Many a man who would risk a fight with a sword will back down when faced with six feet of ash pole and axe blade.” And she had been right. The watch didn’t have much to worry about. A minor skirmish here or there, and that one memorable day a few years ago when a random fire seemed to catch several buildings in the square in its brief flare. Korryn had been at the farm that week, off duty for several days, and had returned to the town to find the watch involved in clearing away the rubble. Folks were unsettled, talking about the false dragon Logain at the time, and it had seemed best to keep his head down and simply help cart barrels of charred scraps away. But even then, when folks were angry over the fire, looking for someone to blame, Korryn had seen several of the tougher men in town back down when watchmen with their halberds had barred the alley entrance when the crowd had wanted to push in to find Commander Chakreem. Korryn had been taught how to hold the halberd, a difficult task, given the inherent imbalance of the weapon, with it’s heavy axe blade top, and how to march with it. He had never used it for anything other than standing guard in the square when the merchant caravans came through and business was conducted by the fountain. But the easy life of Whitebridge and the Watch had not sat well with him He had joined because he was looking for something to do with his spare time. His family was large, four full grown children already married and working the farm with their families and four more children younger than him still living with his mother and father. There simply wasn’t enough work for all nine of them to do, and Korryn knew he had no chance of owning the farm or even being in charge of any expansion, if his Da ever decided to buy out Master Colvare’s old plot at the south end of their land. The Watch had been an attempt to keep him in Whitebridge by his mother, who would normally have never approved. But Korryn’s wandering feet had won out in the end, and even his Da couldn’t come up with a good reason for him to stay. So Commander Chakreem had provided a letter of introduction, detailing his five years of service in the Watch, and had pointed him on the road to Tar Valon. He had toyed with the idea of stopping in Caemlyn and trying to find a position there. His service in Whitebridge might have been recognized and he wouldn't have had to start from scratch again. But even with the Daughter-Heir's, or, rather, the Queen's offer of service, he had only dallied for a few days in the capital, mainly taking the chance for free lodging during the celebration of the Queen Mother's return. No, Tar Valon was where he was headed. He might not have time to rise far in the ranks before Tarmon Gai'don, but he would do what was needed, whether that be watching the streets or fighting beside Aes Sedai at the Last Battle. Shaking his head and stepping quickly to get out of the way of a team of oxen, pulling a cart packed with building materials across the bridge, Korryn took the last steps of his journey to Tar Valon. As he stepped off the bridge, he felt a deep sense of satisfaction. It was only a small part of the journey he eventually hoped to take, but it was done, and well done at that. Commander Chakreem's advice rung in his mind, and Korryn headed off to find the Master-at-Arms. Challenges he could not even anticipate lay ahead of him, and Korryn was eager to get started. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee